Book Two in The Chronicles of The War Doctor Trilogy: The Moment
by 7thdoctor
Summary: Two Years after the events aboard the Cruciform The War Doctor and Mona are still fighting in the Great Time War. However now there being sent directly to Skaro to retrieve sonething for Rassilon.
1. B-2 Chronicles of the War Doctor Ch-1

Years had passed since the incident on the Cruciform. The Warrior had aged a bit harsh since before. The War was having a great effect on him. All of the stress, and blood shed was haunting him even then. Yes he was a TimeLord, but they as well as any one else, age. Mona was still by his side. She was a practicing field Medical officer, by this time, with the TimeLord Millitary forces. The Warrior had taught her about combat, as the Medical Personel around the Citadel, and Arcadia had taught her some of the greatest medical secrets of the age. Recently they were engaging in combat on the Galifreyan moon of Omega. Mona had helped revive three officers after extensive wounding. However it seems the Armies of Gallifrey were losing ground.

The Sky Trenches over the Citadel, and most other great cities were holding quite nicely. However the ones above the City of Arcadia were not in quite as good of shape. The Daleks had beaten and battered it contiuously over the eight long years. Maintenance personnel had attempted to mend it but they were all killed by Dalek Fleets swooping in for another siege. Even TARDIS's were Begining to be more of a hassle than an advantage. The Timelords were begining to use battle ships, and small range fighters instead. They were having a bit of success in the campaign, but not enough to drive back the Dalek Forces.

The Doctor and Mona wait in the Chambers of the President of Gallifrey, Rassilon.

"Where is this bloak anyways? We should be up there fighting with the rest of them." A very impatient Mona folds her arms as they await on there Lord President Rassilon.

"Mona, The two most powerful Warriors are Patience and Time." Says The Warrior with a very wizard like tone as he leans back in the Chair he is residing in.

"Well then, are you going all philosophical on me ole timer?" Chuckles Mona.

"Eh...well i believe Leo Tolstoy said that once. He was a very great writer you know. I helped him write War and Peace." Says the Warrior with a smile on his face reminiscing the days of giving Leo Polstoy ideas for War and Peace.

"War and what? Well any ways have you heard anything from Romana here of late?"

Asks Mona .

"Well she did send me a Message not too long ago. Said she was traveling, seeing some more of Earths History and such. She was having a fabulous time in the Sixties i do believe."

"Sorry, so Sorry to keep the Both of you waiting." Announces Rassilon as he burst through the Doors. Rassilon walks around to his to his chair and sits down.

"Yes well, how about we get on with it Rassilon. Why did you call me here eh?" Asks the Warrior with a bit of an annoyed tone. He sits up in his chair.

"Yes...well...in the air of that last debacle on the Cruciform two years ago, that you warned me about, I need your help once again Doctor, or John Smith or whatever you call yourself these days."

"My help you say? With what?" The Warrior inquires as he strokes his grey mustache.

"I need you for...a reconnaissance mission. I need you to help retrieve something that was recently lost on an excavation convoy." Elaborates Rassilon.

"Yes well, what exactly is this something?" The Warrior asks with a bit of a puzzling tone.

"This something...is confidential information. A Dalek fleet attacked a convoy that was on its way back here from the planey Moffteece. It had a veryimportant piece of cargo aboard, and they stole it. I need you to go behind enemy lines to Skaro, and retrieve what has been stolen from us. You will be accompanied by Lieutenant Aero and a small company of soldiers." Explains Rassilon as he is folding some documents away on his desk.

"Confidential!? Oh for heavens sake Rassilon, I need to know what i will be looking for. Sending those bumbling idiots on a recon mission with me is like electing Laurel and Hardy Prime Ministers." The Warrior jokes as he stands from his seat.

"Yes...fine, however Aero will still be accompanying you. You do not need to know. It is important for us, Gallifrey, for everything when you bring it back here. Now, there will be no more questions asked, you just do as your told!" Rassilon barks at the Warrior.

The Warrior is obviously unpleased with the situation. However that is all he needs is a bigger problem than the Daleks right now. He turns to walk out. Mona quickly stands to follow.

"Oh Doctor..." Rassilon shouts. "...be ready in a few hours. Aero will be coming by your TARDIS to brief you further and you will deploy to Skaro soon after." Rassilon orders with a smirk on his Face.

The Warrior scowls back and walks from the chambers. Mona quickly scurries behind him. They walk back into the Corridors of the Citadel.

"Hey ole timer, what do you think we are getting from Skaro? Im sure its important just as Rassilon says, but do you really think it could end this war?" Mona Asks as they walk along through the crowd and corridors.

"Well Mona, im not entirely sure. I do believe its something of importance to the war. Rassilon needs to be weary however. hes already power hungry, even after taking the Presidnecy these last few years. This could just make things worse. Makes me apprehensive to even go."

"Also whos this ? I havent actually met him."

"Neither have i Mona. I just hope he isnt as corrupt as our lord President." The Warrior scowls back at the Citadel as they walk out of it heading for the TARDIS.

"Yes well, i do have a bad feeling about this ole timer." Mona says as they close in on the blue police box.

"Thats to be expected my dear. You know you dont have to be here. The choice is yours Mona. You can always go home, its not to far." The Warrior stops at the Doors of the TARDIS and turns to her as he offers her a way out of all of this.

"I cant Ole timer. Im to invested here, ive helped you and learned so much. I do feel needed here on Gallifrey...fighting the good fight ,as youve once called it. Besides, i gotta make sure you dont break a hip out there fighting these aluminum fools." Mona laughs and so does the Warrior. She walks into the TARDIS and the Warrior stands by the door.

She goes inside talking about some thing to do with the TARDIS camouflage however the Warrior is paying it no mind. He begins to think about all of his past companions and how if he could go back and change a few of them ,he wouldve. He wouldve told a few of them to go home, or stay in the TARDIS , and maybe a few would still be alive today. They didnt all die, but the point was that some did...on his watch. He wasnt wanting to lose a friend in Mona either.

'Maybe i could politely nudge her home. I know she dosent want to but...im not sure if i could lose her on my watch, and be able to live with myself. Shes been with me for two years here, and it can be her time to go home.' The Warrior thinks to himself as he gazes into horrific scenes of what could be Mona's death.

"OI Hey, ole timer...you comin!" Shouts Mona from inside the TARDIS.

The Warrior shutters to even think about it. He pops back into reality at Mona's call.

"Oh for heavens sake cant an old man get a minute to think?!" The Warrior shouts back at Mona.

"Took you long enough Gramps!" Mona chuckles. "Hey, i thought you said you werent that old?" Mona inquires to the Warrior as he rounds the Console.

"Well, now im Only four hundred five...I do believe...maybe...well...its in the Ballpark!" Laughs the Warrior, as Mona chuckles at him.

"...Mona..." The Warrior looks at her as he closes the Doors of the TARDIS from the console. "How about we take a little bit of time for a... mini holiday of sorts. We can go to see your family. They are On Morellium V i do believe." The Warrior attempts to remember her home planet as he asks her about it.

"I mean that actually would be nice. I havent seen Mom and Pop in a bit, Well a very long time. I dont think we have the time gramps. We have to return in time for to brief us...right ?" Mona sits on the raggedy old couch connected to the railing.

"Well my dear, im not sure if you are just blonde really under that fire engine red hair, or if you just have forgotten that your SITTING IN A TIME MACHINE!" The Warrior shouts to add emphasis to his point. He then smiles to let Mona know he's just teasing. The Warrior walks over to plot coordinates for Morellium V.

"Hey now you old bucket of dust..." Mona stands up and then puts her hands on her hips. The Warrior looks over at her, actually believing in his mind that she had seen right through his facade. She then walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek, like a grand child would kiss there grand father.

"Thanks ole timer." Says Mona as she walks off to corridor of the TARDIS. "Im going to go change into something from my planet. Back in a jiff." Her voice trails as she walks down the corridor to her room.

'Well then old boy...' The Warrior thinks to himself as he is pulling levers and pushing buttons. "... What a relief. Thought she had me for sure. I suppose she wouldnt be happy about the ulterior motives i have here , but its for the best Doctor...' The Warriors jaw drops at his own thought. He hadn't referred to himself as the Doctor in quite some time. For just a second he did feel like his old self again. He wasnt covered in blood, or shooting at a Dalek, or watching fellow soldiers perish in the fires of this chaos called war. For a moment...inside of him at least...there was peace.

Unfourtanatley the moment passed just as everything does. He began to think about what he and Mona were going after. Joining that Lieutennant to Skaro, wouldnt be fun at all. He was going to have to add to more Destruction to the pot. Killing Daleks, and creating violence. Good cause or not ,he didnt like it.

"Now Now...lets see. "He says to himself. "Which town was she from...hmmmmmmmm...ah, yes..." He pushes in Coordinates for her her home town to come up on the scope. "...yes yes, oh you are a talented one arent you there John Smith...well now it has been to long since ive seen Leowve I remember visiting there, ever so many years ago. i believe i was with Jamie. I miss Jamie, he was quite the character." The Warrior smiles as he scans for a place to land that isnt in the middle of the busy city.

The Warriors scan picks up life forms, but not as many as there should be. Then another sort of life forms show up on the screen. The radiation signature has spiked into the highest percentiles since he wa last here. even in that amount of time, it wouldnt make any sense. With the combination of high radiation overflow, loss of life, and the all to familiar signature of the unknown life forms, there was only one answer.

"NO...OH MY WORD!"


	2. B-2 Chronicles of the War Doctor Ch-2

The Warrior was appalled at what he was seeing on the scope. The city, and most of the planet, had been torn down into shambles. Buildings half destroyed, so many dead just left out in the streets, and so much despair stinking up the atmosphere. The Daleks had taken a foothold on Morellium V. The only reason The Warrior could conjur up is because of the high mineral content through out the planet. Its main export was the same energy source that The Daleks used to power there vessels, and power cells on there home planet. Add in the fact that Skaro has been having an energy crisis for the last ten years, this could all make sense. This was now a Dalek refueling station. Before the Warrior can just plot coordinates back for Gallifrey, and think up an explanation on why they had to go, Mona comes skipping back from the Corridors of the TARDIS.

"Well then ole timer, i heard the old sonic boom there, i see weve made it. Now lets say we make a night on the town. I go see my parents, and the old watering hole..." Mona stops talking as she notices the Warrior's face. He had almost turned a full sheet of white since she had seen him last. "...Whats a matter?" She asks,but to no avail. The Warrior is silent. "HEY...IM TALkING TO YOU, WHATS WRONG OLE TIMER?!" Mona now in a panic, and starting to become angry, grabs the scope from out in front of the Warrior. The Warrior attempts to grab it back but Mona is too quick for him. She begins to stare at the scope. The Warrior watches her face go from this happy, excited little girl, to a face full of anger, rage, and sadness. "NOOOOOO!" she shouts and pushes the scope away. Mona falls to her knees, puts her face into her hands, and begins to sob.

"Mona, im so terribly sorry my girl. I had no idea that this had happened." The Warrior sinks down to one knee beside her attempting to comfort the girl. He puts his arm around her.

The cries, and her hands muffle up her reply a little: "WHY WOULDNT THEY CALL FOR HELP, FROM ANYONE! WHY WOULDNT THEY SEND OUT A DISTRESS CALL! IM SO SORRY MOM,AND DAD! I LEFT YOU HERE!"

"Mona, theres nothing that you couldve done. You would be dead now if you had stayed on Morellium." the Warriors raspy voice is replaced by this soft calming one. However to no avail, Mona continues to sob. The Warrior's hearts sink for the poor girl. this had been the first time in the two years, that she had been with him, that he ever seen her shed a tear. She had been through so much already, and now this. The Warrior stands back up as she is attempting to do the same.

"Hey...ole times..." Mona, crying,asks. "...is there..(sniff sniff)...any chance they could be..." She just stops expecting The Warrior to understand her meaning. Which he did.

"Mona, i wont mince words with you... There isnt a very high chance at all...i mean..." The Warrior stops himself.

"Hey...tell me what you were about to say!" Mona's tears dry up quickly and her firery self returns.

"Mona,it was nothing..." The Warrior lies.

"Look ole timer, this is my parents ok. I wil ldo anything, i dont care what it takes to see them again. So you tell me, or im leaving the TARDIS right now and im never coming back!" Mona shouts in anger.

The Warrior hesitates before finally revealing an option.

"The TARDIS has something called a phsychic link Mona. This Phsychic link can be between...well you for instance and the machine. It would meld with your mind as you think only of your parents ,and it could take us to where they are be located. The usual amount of error is about Sixteen Hundred Meters or so. However there are a few drawbacks Mona. The TARDIS wont differentiate between live and dead, it will take you to them regardless. You could open the doors and come across your parents dead bodies. Do you want that? Can you handle that if it happens?" The Warrior elaborates, hoping she would reconsider.

"Yes...i'll just have to, because there could be a very small chance that they are alive right?."Mona looks at him with those sad eyes. He nods back at her. "Yes, however it is very small Mona." Mona looks back at the TARDIS console, and then back at the Warrior. "...And If they are, i have got to give it my all." Mona walks over to him from around the console. "So how do we do this ole timer?" Mona folds her arms as she awaits his instructions.

There is a silence for just a few seconds.

"Here come over here and put your hands on the console..." She obeys. "NO no, i mean plant both hands in these areas, and begin to clear your mind of every thing except your mother and father." The Warrior orders as he moves to the other side of the console to prep for the phsychic connection.

"What am i supposed to think about?" Monas voice cracks a little as she asks.

"Think about your parents Mona, and nothing else. Clear your mind, do not let anything, and i mean anything interfere. Not this war, not me, not anything. If you do it could possible send the TARDIS into a frenzy and we could blow a hole in the planet. Now...begin." The Warrior presses a few different Buttons on the console and pulls a lever.

Mona begins to think of a time when she was a child with her parents. Would sit outsode of there home on some nights and watch the beautiful stars in the dark green sky. She could almost smell the the purple buds growing in the garden next door to them. Her father would always sit in the bright blue grass with her and point different constellations out to her. Her Mom maknig sweet pastries in the dining area. She could see her old pet Jackyl-bee, named Harrison, Frolicking through their living area.

The TARDIS was beginning to shake, and move. The center piece of the console began move up and down as it always would when they would de-matierialize.

"YES MONA YES! ITS WORKING, KEEP GOING! I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN YOU CAN STOP!" Shouts the Warrior as he begins to watch the TARDIS console light up. He then Walks over to the Doors as they finally land.

"Yes Yes Mona well done, we are here...wherever here is exactly..." Mona Quickly comes back to reality and runs over to the Doors with the Warrior. She grabs her laser rifle which was hanging on the railing.

"So...this is it Mona...watch where you are. We are all alone in here. These metal monsters could be anywhere." The Warrior warns. Mona nods her head. "Now dont wander off!" The Warrior opens the TARDIS doors. Mona walks out first, gun drawn, ready for combat. The Warrior walks out rather casually right behind her to lock and close the doors.

The atmosphere is bleak. They seem to have matierialized in some sort of cargo warehouse. It was partially destroyed but it couldve been a torture chamber, or excecution area for the Daleks. There really wasnt any way to tell until they seen more of the place. They landed in a maze of crates, and debris so they were having to watch there step. They come upon a corner and both of them hug the wall, as Mona peeks around for a view.

"Its clear..." she whispers. They both walk out and relax a little as they see the building appears to be empty. "Is there any way to know exactly where we should go?" Asks Mona as she looks around the area they are standing in seeing multiple exits.

"Well my dear, i took a DNA sample from your hands as you were melding with the TARDIS and i have it uploaded into my sonic..." The Warrior begins to fiddle in his jacket pocket until he finds it. "...Yes yes, there it is. This should help tri-angulate are search a little bit." The Warrior says as he holds it up into the air to search for any remnant of Mona's DNA. The Screw Driver whines not pickingup any signal until the Warrior tinker's with it. "Oh for heavens sake...the blasted thing needs to be upgraded im sure." The Warrior grunts as he is tinkering. Finally he gets frustrated and begins to beat it with the palm of his hand. It begin to pick up a faint signal. "Yes well i do suppose a bit of primitive thinking can go a long way sometimes." Smiles the Warrior as he holds it back over his head once more. It gets a steady signal this time, pointing to the north of there current position. " Yes well, its this way my dear." Says the Warrior as they begin to tromp there way north in search of Mona's Parents.


	3. B-2 Chronicles of the War Doctor Ch-3

The Hours pass as they creep along empty streets, and alley ways avoiding the Dalek Menace. Finally ,after almost stumbling thorugh a debris filled restauraunt, the Warrior and Mona come upon what seems to be a Dalek Prison camp. They crouch into some foiliage on the outside of the perimeter.

"OI..." Mona Whispers. "..So are my parents in there ole timer?"

"Well...i am getting readings off of that DNA sample i took earlier that points in this direction." The Warrior replies as he looks over his Sonic Screwdriver.

"You know ole timer...i just had a thought..." Mona says looking through the branches at the camp.

"Now Now Mona, dont do that to much. You know itll hurt your cranium." Chcukles The Warrior quietly.

"Very funny you bag of dust. No though seriously. What if the DNA sample that you took is locked on to a pice of hair i got cut off once, and is stuck to the bottom of some one's shoe?" Mons worriedly asks.

"Hmmm... No no my dear, this is a bit different than you understand. My TARDIS not only took a regular DNA sample, but a timestream DNA sample as well. It looks into your past to match up your timeline with your mother and father." The Warrior elaborates.

Mona takes a sigh of relief. "Thanks Doc..." there is an awkward silence, it had been the first time Mona had called him the Doctor. quickly he changed the subject.

"UH, well...how do you suppose we get in, blast our way around?" The Warrior asks as he now is looking thorugh the foiliage as well.

"Well, i see a few entry points with guards posted at each one. Then i see them taking people out in lines. What do you suppose there doing?" Mos says as she observes.

"Well my guess is that they didnt kill all of the occupants of this town so they could use them as slave labor to mine the Ragnamite depostis you have here. Its there main power source." The Warrior pulls his sonic out once more, setting the sound to low so that he could scan the area for a precise count of Morelliums, and Dalek's.

"Well...seems we have only one choice there..." Mona charges her laser rifle.

"Yes...yes in deed!" The Warrior stands up with Mona quickly. Before Mona can open fire, the Warrior yells out: "HELLOOO, YES, WERE OVER HERE...TWO PRISONERS UNACCOUNTED FOR!"

Mona looks at him like hes an idiot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WE WILL BE EXECUTED!" Shouts Mona in a panic.

Two Daleks notice them a few yards away and quickly make there way over to them.

"INTRUDE, INTRUDERS, YOU WILL BE IMPRISONED TO LABOR FOR THE DALEK EMPIRE!" It screams it few times before finally apprehending them.

"Yes yes you blasted metal parrots, lets go!" Shouts the Warrior.

"Are you daft ole timer! We have still been caught, even if they dont execute us. What are we going to do?" Mona now walking with ther hands up. She had dropped the weapon in the bush she was crouching in before.

"Oh for heavens sake Mona...you cant break outta jail, unless your there first." The Warrior laughs at his companion.

"I hope you know what your doing ole timer."A very Worried Mona replies.

Hundreds of Lightyears away back on Galifrey Rassilons stands in the front of the council of timelords.

"...and i do say that, thicould finish it for all of us. Yes there would be casualties on both sides i will agree to that your royals, however the needs of the many outweigh the sacrafice of the few!" Rassilon is fighting for his new idea to eradicate the Daleks. Acouncil member stands out of the entire room to reply.

"Rassiolon as lord president we all respect your thoughts, and ideas. However this couldnt be the most intelligent decision im sure. It would completely eradicate the race of the Daleks, and us as well. There is no bunker strong enough, there is no forcefield with enough power to defend against this!" The council men's rebuttal echoes through the chambers. There are a few of the council who vocally state there agreements with the other. Rassilon becaomes annoyed

"Yes, the dangers are great, but if we could evacuate the planet on an arc of some form, we could save a part of our speciaes, and be done with this infernal war. Its destroying everything. Yes our planet would be completely devastated, if not destroyed, but this is the moment we should be preparing for." Rassilon shouts his arguement into the councils ears once more.

The same Council member who protested before stands back up. "Yes you do make very valid points Lord President. However the fact remains this is not the Gallifreyan Way! I say this, all who is opposed to this implement of...the item which shall be mot spoken of say aye!"

"AYE!" is shouted all over the council chambers.

"The number of people in protest of the implement is Seventy eight members of one hundred fifty six." Announces the Historian of the council.

"Alright now then, all who are for this, please say AYE!" Rassilon commands.

"AYE!" Rings out the council once more. Excpet its exactly the other half of the council.

"Seems the council is deadlocked, Seventy eight to Seventy eight." The Historian announces.

"Well then...we must deliberate another option council..." Rassilon commands with authority.

Back on Morellium V, the Warrior and Mona have been locked away with other mine workers for the Daleks. Some of them were actually acting quite odd. hey just stood there in a corner of the cell. The Warrior and Mona were both baffled by act of the prisoners.

"I do wonder whats going on with that lot?" The Warrior says out loud.

"Yea, as do i ole timer..." Mona is perplexed by their behavior.

"Yes well...it is extrememly abnormal for them to be so calm in a time like this." The Warrior replies to Mona.

"You mean you dont know then sir?" says another prisoner, who seems to be acting normal enough.

"Hmm...excuse me, know what?" The Warrior inquires.

"Well, firstly my Name is Rax, sorry i was eaves dropping, but i coulndt help over hear you talking about that lot in the corner there. Now waht im bout to tell you is going to be shocking, hoever i swear that every line is true." Rax states.

"Oh for heavesn sake, out with it man!" A very impatient Warrior exclaims.

"We work so hard here. They have no compassion for the sick or the old, and that was most of our community, the old i mean. They would work them, quite literaly im afraid, to death. They started to becom frustrated with our feeble bodies and worked us harder, only depleting there worforce further. Then about six months into there occupation here things changed. Iwould watch a man die right in front of me, and they would cart the body off like normal. Then the next day he would be back working in the mines with me. The Daleks were re animating there corpses some how , at least i thought. Just here recently i seen a Dalek giving one of those...well things..." Rax Motions to the group huddled in the corner. "...and in the middle of the command, i seen somethin emerge from its head, IT WAS EYESTALK SIR! There some how augmenting us and creating hybrid Daleks! Now there not even witing for us to die. There just exceuting us and turning when they feel the whim. Its monsterous sir!" Rax begins to become hysterical near the end of his tale.

"Mona, see if you can calm him down...im going to go and take a closer look." Whispers The Warrior.

"Sure Ole timer..." Mona directs her attention to Rax. "Alright now lad, lets calm down ok..."

The Warrior walks over to the group of people to examine them. He pulls his backup screwdriver form his boot as the Daleks had taken his original one. He begins to scan the backs of them looking for any evidence of augmentation. The story did sound a tad odd. The Daleks had never been one to use dead beings as spare parts. Almost made him think of the Cybermen. He shutters at the thought of it. However it seems his thoughts are coming true. There had been extensive surgical work done on these people. Seems that they didnt so much as take out there emotions and thoughts as an individual being, but they destroyed them as a whole from the inside. These people were impossible to resessitate...they were Walking Dead Daleks. Then out of pure curiosity the Warrior attempt to turn on the tracker to see if two of the corpses are her parents's. At first it is malfunctioning again.

"Oh for heavens sake, you infernal device come on!" The Warrior angrily scolds the inanimate object. He once again pounds it with his hand, hoping the barbaric motion would work again, until he's startled by a gasp. It was Mona, she had walked up behind him to give the group a look over herself. She stood there motionless staring at two of the scarred up, bent over cadavers. The Warrior could only guess that it was her parents. He looks down at his feet in dispair as Mona silently sobs. "Mona, my dear im so sorry...im so sorry Mona, why dont we-" He is cut off when she holds her hand up, as if to say just give me a minute. The Tears are rolling down her face at this point. The Warrior begins to walk away until Mona stops him.

"Doc...are they..." She cant even finish the sentence, its to painful.

The Warrior looks back at her into those ig sad eyes of hers, and shakes his head. She closes them and tries not to let out a blood curdling sob. Mona then lunges at him and crys on his shoulder. He can here her muffled sobs into the breast of his jacket. The Warrior wraps his arms around her to console her. They stand in the cell, as the rest of the inmates look on. The Warrior gives them a scowl as if to say mind your own buisness. They all see his intimidating expression and go back to there own buisness. After ten minutes of sobbing Mona backs away from the Warrior. She wipes her face and nose, and then looks up at him.

"Hey...can you...pu them out of it all Doc. I mean...can yo-" Mona is cut off before she can finish as The Warrior nods his head yes.

"Are you sure thats what you want Mona?" He asks before going through with it.

"...Yes...i just...just need you to walk me through it ok, it will help me with this all." Mona replies as she whipes her face some more. The Warrior was about to begin when she tops him. She Walks over to the Male and Female and kisses them both on the fore head. "Goodbye." She Whispers as she backs away from the both of them. Mona looks over at the Warrior and nods. The Warrior walks over to the deceased parents of Mona, and sticks the now operating Sonic screwdriver to the back of the fathers head.

"When the Daleks converted your p...people into these hybrid monstrosities, they didnt look at all of the technichal flaws that would go along with the project." The Warrior explains ever so delicately. "If my calculations are correct, a high burst of ultrasound energy from my Sonic Screwdriver will over load the wiring, and mechanics which they had to install onto the brain stem to earn obeidiance over the entire body, and its functions..." The Warrior pauses before he commences. "Mona, My Dear, are you sure you can watch this?"

"Y...Y..yes Doc..." Mona whispers as she nods her head.

The Warrior quickly pushes down the button on his sonic which releases a high burst of untra sound energy, frying every piece of electrronics holding the father both together. The burst was set so high it also fried the mother's wiring as well. Mona turns away and quietly sobs some more. The Warrior wraps his arm around her and walks her a cot nearby. He lays her down so she can grieve in peace. He was thinking they could attempt a breakout of some sorts when the sun's rise. However she needed some time. The Warrior was begining to realize, how urgently, this war...needed to end.


	4. B-2 Chronicles of the War Doctor Ch-4

The Hours passed quickly as Mona cried herself to sleep. The Warrior sits at the end of the cot, reflecting on the times of the last few years. The Daleks and atimelords destroying everything in the crossfire, which was really the entire universe. Now Rassilon is sneaking around, attempting to get his hands on, well whatever it is. A bad feeling consumes him as he thinks about the mystery object. The possibilities were endless to what Rassilon could possibly be trying to acquire. The Warrior contemplates the different options he could have to end this wretched war. He could almost see the devastation again, as if it was replaying in front of his eyes. Death, destruction,blood,despair, and so much more looking back at him in the face. The Warriors runs through an infinity of scenarios. Suddenly he is shook back into reality with a Dalek scream.

"PRISOOONERRRS! YOU WILL AWAKEN, YOU ALOTTED TIME OF REST HAS EXPIREEED!" Shouts the Dalek.

Rax and the rest of the prisoners begin to stand up to attention. Mona awakens from her slumber and the Warrior notices.

"My dear it seems our host's our here for the Wake Up call." The Warrior comments as he looks back at the Dalek commanding their attention.

"Yes...it seems so..." Mona sits up and whiped her eyes as she slowly awakens. "...yes well...any plans yet ole timer? I would much like to be on our way, maybe help these people in the process."

"For heavens sake Mona, of course i have a plan...well sort of..." The Warrior strokes his beard attempting to think of a plan. Mona lowers her head and glares at him.

"Theres no plan is there?"

"Not in the slightest, no."

"Well then ole timer, are we stuck here?"

"Well Mona, I need to see the outside of this place here a bit more, i do have an idea of sorts. Do you remember what i had to do last night?" The Warrior asks as he looks over at her.

Mona gulps at the thought of the night before, however she nods.

"Well i can do almost the same thing to the surrounding Daleks. If i send out a huge burst of untra sound energy, it will over load there circuits, at least in theory. It will fry my Screwdriver as well but, i have a spare back in the TARDIS. I just have to see the outside, configure my screwdriver settings adjusting for the atmospheric conditions." Elaborates the Warrior as he tinkers with his screwdriver.

"Well we just have to hope it dosent fizzle out like it has been here of late." Scoffs Mona.

The Warrior veers at her, and then back at his work for a few minutes before they hear the cell door open.

"YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY!" Screams the Dalek as it rolls into the cell.

"Yes, yes you blasted machine. Well come on Mona, seems we are needed." Jeers the Warrior as he stands and hides his Screwdriver up his sleeve from the wandering eye of the Dalek.

"Yes yes, seems so!" Replies Mona as she gets off her cot.

They make there way out side, followed by the rest of the prisoners, and the guard Dalek.

The Warrior examines his surroundings as they walk out of the cell on there way to the mine.

He quickly counts fifty five Daleks surrounding the camp.

"Well it seems we are over taken here ole timer." Whisper's Mona as they march along.

"Yes yes, it seems so Mona. However that isnt my main worry. If you look at the level of ground we are standing on here, you can see a slight grade. Well with the grade here, im going to have to find a bit of higher ground so that the signal can fully cover the area." The Warrior elaborates as they get closer and closer to there destination.

Mona Notices a rock formation in front of them.

"Hey ole timer, is that high enough?"

"Yes yes, seems so dosent it...hmmmmm..." The Warrior looks over at her and smiles.

"You need a distraction dont you...?" Mona realizes.

The Warrior looks at her approvingly. "Well my girl, your so brave to volunteering."

"Yea yea, alright ole timer. What do you want me to do?" Mona asks.

"QUIET SLAVEEES! YOU SHALL BEGIN WORKING, NOOOWWWWWW!" The Guard Dalek shrills.

"Improvise." The Warrior whispers as they walk into the mining area to begin work.

The Warrior splits off from the group and tip toes around the formation looking for a foothold to make the climb.

'Well here goes nothing' Mona thinks to herself. Then suddenly Mona falls to the ground in act of a distraction.

"Oi, she's fainted! Yells one of the other slave workers. They all rush over to help her. The few Dalek guards roll over to the commotion, which gives the Warrior a chance to get up on top of the rock formation.

"IT SEEMS THIS ONE HAS EXPIIIIIIIRED!" Screams one Dalek.

"TAKE THE WEAKLING TO LAB FORTY TWOOOOOOO FOR HYBRID SURGICAL PROCEDURE!" The other Dalek commands.

'Come on Doc, hurry it up' Mona quietly mutters to herself.

The Warrior finally makes it to the top.

"Right right, now just to coordinate the burst...adjust for atmospheric conditions caused by Dalek attack fleet...and...Voila, i have it!" The Warrior speaks out loud. He then holds his sonic over his head. He presses the knob on the side and there is a huge ultrasound wave that erupts from the Screwdriver. It sparks up and he drops it attempting to not get burned. He looks down to the ground awaiting the success of his plan.

All of a sudden the Guard Dalek dragging Mona to the lab slows to a halt. Mona rolls away from the Dalek as it stops and the eyestalk droops. The other inmates notice the other Daleks appearing to not be functioning as well. Mona stands up and brushes herself off. She looks at the Warrior on top of the rock formation attempting to make his way down.

After he does he jogs over to Mona ,as the inmates around the camp celebrate.

"Mona, Mona, i dont think it did the trick quite as well as it looks. Im afraid i just deactivated them fir the moment, we need to get all of these people to the TARDIS!" The Warrior exclaims.

"What are talking about ole timer? They seem to be-" Mona stops talking as she sees a few of the Daleks eye stalks begin to move slightly. The inmates dont happen to notice during there celebrations.

"You're right ole timer." Mona turns her attention to the other free'd inmates. "EVERYONE, WE MUST GO, FOLLOW US TO OUR SHIP!" Shouts Mona.

The inmates begin to look around in confusion.

"OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE, JUST TAKE OUR WORD, AND FOLLOW US!" Shouts a frustrated Warrior.

The group of twenty or so begin to jog quickly behind The Warrior and Mona as they head for the alley way that brought them here. The Daleks begin firing on the group from a far.

"YOU WILL BE EXTEEEERRRMINATED!" Shrills the Dalek squad as they fire there phasers at the crowd. Missing every time.

"C'MON, WERE ALMOST THERE!" Shouts Mona as she helps lead the pack.

Phasers are hitting everywhere, raining sparks and tiny buts of debris. The trip takes a shorter time than before as there not so cautious.

"ITS JUST AROUND THE BEND HERE!" Shouts the Warrior as they come upon the warehouse they originally landed in. The Daleks however were closing in fast.

Then as there nearing the blue box, a random phaser from a random Dalek hits a pillar of the already weakened warehouse. The whole thing begins to topple down. Two huge girders fall in the center of the group and split them away from each other. The Warrior realizes what is about to happen and quickly opens the TARDIS door for the few who made it. Mona cant look back as she scurries inside. The stranded Morellians shout and scream as the Daleks come closer and closer.

"Im, so, so, sorry!" Shouts The Warrior as he steps into the TARDIS and closes the door in a form which every one could sense his regret. The whole of the Console room is silent. Everyone staring at those doors, not even taking the time to be amazed at the Timelord Technology. The Warrior holds his head up against the doors and keeps his hand on the inside handle. His face in a most distressed expression. Mona looks on as the Warrior finally walks back up the TARDIS ramp to the console. He flips a lever and the TARDIS begins to de materialize. He was going to take these people somewhere safe.


	5. B-2 Chronicles of the War Doctor Ch-5

The distraught Warrior and Mona returned to Gallifrey after dropping the refugee'son a neutral, civilized planet.

"Ole timer, it was really nice of those people you knew to help out my people." Mona graciously states.

"Yes yes, the Tarkians. Nice creatures, they owe me a few favors so were on our way to being square I do believe." Chuckles the Warrior.

"Well, Wonder if left without us? We have been gone a while." Mona asks as she tromps to the TARDIS doors followed by the Warrior.

"Mona...we are in a time machine as well my dear. I brought us back 5 minutes after we left."

"Oh, well then...funny how you forget things." Mona chuckles.

They walk back out of the TARDIS under the burnt orange sky. It dose look a bit chaotic now, compared to when she first cane to Gallifrey all those years ago. Almost as soon as they step out, another Timelord takes notice of them and marches over. The Warrior and Mona both notice him as well.

"Well then, that must be ." The Warrior leans over and whisper's into the ear of Mona.

"Yes yes, must be ole timer." She quietly replies.

finally makes it to them after the soldier like walk he had made for himself.

" , reporting for duty sir!" Aero announces as he clicks his heals and salutes The Warrior.

"Oh for heavens sake, can you stop with all of that saluting. Its extremely annoying." Retorts the Warrior.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir, i am here to-"

"Yes yes, we know. Your here to brief us on the Skaro recon mission. Alright now, lets go on into the TARDIS and talk about it." Mona rudely interrupts .

"Yes...well then...I suppose lets hop to it! Replies Aero has he walks in between them and into the TARDIS.

"Well wasnt that rude!" Warrior scolds Mona jokingly.

"Well, we dont have time to waste on him talking!" Replies Mona as the file into the TARDIS.

When they get inside they see Aero looking all around at the TARDIS interior.

"Is this a Type Forty? Your still running around in one of these antiquities?" scoffs as he swipes the console with his finger looking for dust.

"Well, you dont talk about her that way! She is the-"

"Mona, calm down now. He just asked a question..." The Warrior interrupts Mona to diffuse the situation. "...and yes, i do love my old Type Forty. However if we could skip the small talk my boy, it would be appreciated." The Warrior states.

"Yes, yes, well then...im uploading a map onto the scanner of your TARDIS now. Its a map of the chamber we believe to be holding the item for which we are attempting to retrieve." begins to elaborate.

"Which isssss...?" Mona attempts to gain some information.

"Classified my dear..." Aero replies, as Mona smirks. walks over to the scope in front of The Warrior and turns it to all three of them. It shows a picture of a few different chambers inside one of the many Dalek Millitary buildings on Skaro. "...You can see here that there are three main chambers we are looking at on level twenty four. We will de-materialize here...in the further most chamber to the back of the structure. The room we are looking to get into is in the center of the level. Its heavily guarded, so i will need you two, to create a distraction, long enough for me to sneak in undetected." explained.

"Any idea how were supposed to do that?" Mona pipes up, leaning on the railing beside the Warrior.

"Hmm, i suppose you will have to improvise my dear, the both of you. Now I will pop in and find our target, smuggle it out and signal you when the time is right." turns the screen off.

"Well my boy, how are we supposed to know if your trustworthy enough?" The Warrior asks as he walks around the console to take a peek at the coordinates of there next landing. He pulls a lever for them to take off from Gallifrey.

"Trustworthy? Im not following?" A confused replies.

"What i mean, is how are we supposed to know your not just going to pop back in here after you steal, whatever you have to steal, and report back to Gallifrey." The Warrior elaborates his point.

"Well sir, i feel insulted!" exclaims in offense.

"Dont get your knickers in a twist my boy! I will just lock the TARDIS up as we leave to ease my mind!" The Warrior shouts back.

"Well do what you wish i suppose!" Retorts Lt Aeron still feeling offended.

"I will do just that. Now Mona..." The Warrior turns his attention to Mona who was still leaning against the Railing on the other side of the console. "...Head down to the armory snd pick out some tools, and i guess some weapons, so we can put a plan together for the diversion. Oh, and take Knickers with you, he is annoying me." The Warrior scoffs as he looks upon his controls.

"Alrighty ole timer, c'mon twisty knickers!" Laughs Mona as she walks by .

"I am not amused." Says aero as he walks behind Mona to the endless maze known as the TARDIS corridors.


	6. B-2 Chronicles of the War Doctor Ch-6

Mona and finally made there way down to the armory after almost getting lost inside the incredible interior of the TARDIS. There was mostly silence on the way. just followed Mona as they marched along. Mona comes upon the doors and stops. She pulls a TARDIS key from her pocket.

"The ole timer dosent like leaving this door unlocked." Mona says as she unlocks the doors.

quickly walks in followed by the ever so watchful Mona.

"Yes well...good man. Wouldn't want any intruders in here i suppose." Replies Aero as he rummages through the un organized armory.

"Yes well, i dont really know who could find the place, do you? Besides i did ask him why he keeps this door locked. He said...from himself. Quite interesting isnt he?" Mona chuckles as she finds a suit case she can use to carry the weapons back to the console room.

As the two of them make small conversation, back in the TARDIS console room, the Warrior goes over his coordinates, pondering on what could be the mystery item they are stealing from Skaro. He becomes Distracted when some sparks shoot up from the left side of the console. Its severely malfunctioning as he shuffles over quickly to see what is a matter.

"WHAT THE DEVILS WRONG OLD GIRL!" the Warrior shouts as he's quickly trying to repair the console. As hes attempting to repair it he happens to looks up at the screen. He spots a Dalek attack cruiser, sending destruction his way. 'OH FOR GODS SAKE! THEY DONT TAKE A BREAK DO THEY!' The Warrior thinks to himself. He looks around for that spare sonic to repair the console board. "WHERE IS IT!" He angrily shouts.

TARDIS shakes and tumbles, electrical sparks raining down onto the Warrior as he scurries around in search of his spare sonic screwdriver.

"What is going on up there?" Mona looks up as she is packing away weapons into a briefcase.

"It almost sounds like were under fire. Maybe we should head back up." suggests.

They quickly finish up there task and sprint out of the armory heading back down the corridors in a panic. Back in the console room, the Warrior is in a panic as well. He tumbles and shakes about as he searches still for the screwdriver.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" He Curses in anger. Finally he opens up a drawer and sees the blue tipped spare lying there, non chalantly. "YES YES!" The Warrior shouts as he fiddles with the settings. After a few minutes of frustration, he gets the settings in the right position and re-stabilizes the TARDIS. However that dosent curve the attacking Dalek battle cruiser. it keeps sending fire at the TARDIS spinning through space. Inside the TARDIS is still hectic, stable or not. Mona and finally make it back up to the console room with the Warrior.

"OI OLE TIMER, WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES IS GOING ON!" Mona shouts as she walks through the double doors leading to the console room.

"WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED BY A DALEK SHIP IT WOULD SEEM! THEY'RE, APPARENTLY, NOT HAPPY!" Replies an extremely annoyed Warrior.

"DO WE HAVE A PLAN OF ACTION!" Shouts as he holds on for dear life.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO AERO? JUST GO ABOARD AND TELL THEM TO STOP FIRING AT US!" Mona shouts sarcastically back at Aero.

The Warrior ponders, in all of the chaos. He strokes his beard and mustache while the thoughts race through his mind at breakneck speeds. Everything seems to slow down for him during his thinking process. So many million scenarios seem to whiz by the inside of his mind as he stands there watching the carnage. Finally he breaks from his trance, and begins to pull levers, and flip switches on the console. The inside piece of the TARDIS begins to move, which means they were about to De-Materialize.

"HEY, WHATS THE PLAN?" Shouts Mona.

"HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU, JUST HOW FANTASTIC YOU ARE MONA!" SHOUTS THE WARRIOR AS HE HITS THE FINAL LEVER.

She Ponders his last comment. Then she realizes at least some of his plan. They were going aboard the Dalek Battleship.

After a few minutes of rumbling, breaking through the defense screens of the Daleks, they landed. The Warrior,Mona, and all come walking out of the TARDIS, very cautiously. The hug a nearby wall in the corridor. The Warrior peeks over to see whats ahead.

"Seems to be an engine room were in." Whispers the Warrior.

"What are we doing here Doctor, we were supposed to be on Skaro by now." annoyingly asks, as the Warrior looks back at him with a very annoyed look.

"Oh for heavens sake Aero, its not like i planned for this to happen. We were attacked, now im trying to counter attack..." The Warrior looks away from Aero a bit. "Funny thing though, the coordinates that went in to the TARDIS are correct, however we are no where near those. Those coordinates wouldve brought us to a very light orbit of Skaro. We are on the other side of the Kasterborus system, right in the middle of the Tantalous Spiral, and pretty close to Moldox as well. Must be the navigation systems." The Warrior elaborates quietly to Mona and Aero.

"Why would the Daleks be out this far?" Mona whispers as she runs her hand through her red hair.

"I'm not sure Mona. There are a few reasons, all ghastly and horrible, but legitimate reasons none the less." The Warrior replies as he peeks around once more. "I dont believe this is just any old Dalek cruiser though. I think its the emperors personal attack ship." The Warrior announces.

"Yes, well how did you come to that conclusion?" Lt. Aero asks.

"Well, these Daleks are very different than our usual attack Daleks. You can see a very light insignia on the back of there dome shaped heads. It means Skaro Degradations Engineering." The Warrior signals for Aero to take a quick look at one of the Daleks at a console in the engine room.

"Degradations...what in-?"

"Im not sure, I've heard rumors of the Skaro Degradations, but nothing ever concrete. Just fear of some insane collection of Dalek creations. If the rumors are true...well this could be one of the Darkest days of the War. However that still dosent explain why they're all the way out here..." The Warrior interrupts Aero and then ponders for a moment. "...There looking for it!" The Warrior shouts on accident.

The Dalek turns its dome around, as it has heard the exclamation of the Warrior.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, SHOW YOURSELVES!" The Dalek Death Machine shrills.

"Just follow my lead you two..." Whispers The Warrior, as all three of them walk out from behind the wall they were standing at. "...Yes, I am the Doctor you clunk of scrap iron!" The Warrior shouts back at the Dalek.

"THE DOCTOR IS HERE! THE DOCTOR IS HERE! DIRECTIVE SAYS BRING THE DOCTOR TO THE EMPEROR IF CAPTURED, YOU WILL BE TAKEN AWAY OR YOU WILL BE EXTEEERRRMINAAATED!" The Dalek rolls around and screams as he is very pleased with himself.

"Oh for heavens sake, get on with it hmm!" Shouts the Warrior in a most annoyed tone. The Dalek begins to shoo them along the corridor as they are on there way to the bridge.


	7. B-2 Chronicles of the War Doctor Ch-7

The Warrior and his companions are accompanied through the corridors by there capturer. The corridors are abnormally lage for a Dalek Vessel. The Warrior notices this firstly. There was something very odd about this Dalek, and the entire ship. Earlier he had said that he had heard rumors of the Skaro Degradations. He had heard rumors of monstrosities being sown together like modern day Frankenstein stories. Rumors had some what been proven by the discovery of the hybrid Dalek's they'd been using on Morellium V. That was just the tip of the iceberg, in the Warriors mind at least. His intuition pointed him in the direction of the Emperor. He knew if he got him talking it would all come spilling out. There were a few scenarios he was afraid of however. The big one was the Nightmare Child. If they were searching for the anomaly (so rightfully named) that caused the destruction of there own creator in the very first year of the time war, this could mean serious trouble for all of creation.

The Nightmare Child was essentially a sentient Black Hole. It had been created via the star Kasterborus ( from which the system was named) dying and causing a black hole. The Death was almost a usually scheduled event in nature until Davros stuck his hands in the pot to stir. He had waited upon the death for a few years before the Time War began. Davros was hoping to gain control of the Black hole by the same means he had brought the Daleks to life. So just as the death reached its climax, and it seemed everything was about to be sucked into a black hole of oblivion, Davros activated his machine. It shot a high beam of energy into the center, and at first it didnt effect it at all. As a matter of fact, it almost destroyed Davros and his entire vessel of Daleks before finally...it stopped. He named this great source of destruction the Nightmare child. It was a great pawn for Davros and the Daleks in the first year of the Time War, until it began to think. Until it gained not only the power of being sentient, but intelligent thought as well. The NightMare child turned on its handler at the Gates of Elysium. Davros, in an attempt to destroy his "pet", flew his vessel into the Jaws of the Nightmare child, along with his machine. It caused a major implosion on the inside of the black hole and almost caused a rip in the very fabric of reality and time itself. During the middle of the chaos, it disappeared. It hasnt been seen from since. If their trying to re-create the Nightmare Child, or locate it, the Entire existence of everything could hang here in the balance.

This gruesome scenario had been playing through the Warrior's head all the way to the bridge. The Walk seemed like it took ages, however they had finally arrived at the bridge. There were Daleks everywhere around them, doing different jobs. Then in the center, over watching the entire operation, was the Emperor Dalek it-self. His eye stalk lowers as he notices the three intruders being escorted in by the capturing Dalek.

DOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCK TOOOOOOOR!" Thunders the Emperor.

"Friend of yours?" Chuckles Mona as she looks up at the seven foot Dalek. All of the Wires connecting it to the rest of the ship made it looks so intimidating.

"Well...you remember me from our last meeting on the Crucible I suppose." The Warrior shouts back up to the Emperor.

"YOU HAAVE BEEEEN CAPTURED, AND NOW ARE OUR PRISONER! YOU WILL HELP THE DALEKS TO VIIIIIICTOORYYY!" The Emperor's metallic voice is much deeper than his soldiers.

"Sure, yes whatever you say. Now...I have a question old friend..." The Warrior walks around the bridge with a certain stride as if to say, I know something you dont know. "What exactly are you doing here in the outer rims. You have no reason to be here, especially this close to Moldox!"

"THAT BUSINESS IIIISSSS NONE OF YOUURRRRS!" Replies the Supreme Dalek.

"It is completely my business. I need this information to fulfill my duties." The Warrior looks over at Mona and winks.

"THEE INFORMATION IS NOT IMPORTAANT TO YOUR TASK! YOU WILL REVEAL THE SECRETS OF THE TIIIIMMMEEELOOOORRRDDDDSSS!"

"I Asked you first, you giant tin can!" The Warrior shouts back. "AWH SHUT IT! I know what you want, ive known since we got on this rust bucket. Your after the NightMare child arent you? You want that uncontrollable power once more. I cannot fathom how you could think its a good idea to even pursue that wretched thing. You will not succeed, i wont let you."

"NEGATIVE DOCTOR...YOU ARE WRONG. WE DO NOT SEEK THE NIGHTMARE CHILD ANY MORE. WE WERE IN SEARCH OF YOUUUU!" The Daleks voice rumbles into the depths of the vessel.

The Warrior is brought back by this last comment. He was sure they were after the NightMare child. However they had good reason to kill him as well The Question was, why exactly do they want him?

"Well then, you have my attention now dont you." The Warrior leans against the nearest console where a Dalek is navigating the ship.

"THE SUPREME DALEK RACE HAS DEVELOOPPPED A WEAPONN OF MASS DESTRUCTION. WE WILL EXTERMINATE THE TIMELOOORRRRDS AT THERE OWN PROFESSION! WE HAVE DEVELOPPED A DE-MAT CANNON, SO STRONG IT CAN WIPE YOU FROM ALL OF HISTORY. YOU WILL BE ITS FIRST VIIICTIM!" The Supreme Emperor Dalek almost laughs as he finishes his sentence. A Large cannon ascends from over the top of all of the Daleks and aims in the direction of The Warrior,Mona, and .

"Hmm...well then..." The Warrior begins to walk around the bridge in front of the Emperor Dalek and its DeMat cannon, ever so casually.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE WARRIOR, A FLEET OF MILLIONS OF DALEKS WILL ARRIVE IN MERE SECONDS. WITH THE ERADICATION OF YOU FROM HISTORY, WE SHALL EXTERMINATE YOUR ENTIRE PLANET!" The Emperor shrills.

"Well old Dalek, it seems like you have got me in a bind here hmm, seems you have finally gotten your old foe. Venus fly trap you are huh?" The Warrior un-noticeably pulls his sonic from his leather jacket inside pocket. "You would eradicate me, from history just to make your war easier. However, you have forgotten one thing Supreme Dalek! You have forgotten, i am the oncoming storm, the Guardian of worlds, the one man that keeps standing n your way, and I have a screw driver!" The Warrior holds up the Sonic with a smile.

"SEIZE THE SONIC DEVICE FROM THE DAAAAWWWKTOOOOR!" The Dalek commands.

Quickly the Warrior points his sonic up at the cannon, and using the right setting he is able to disable the charging system. it isnt a tough mend, but will take a little time for them to get it back to one hundred percent. Then in a flash he disrupts the adhesive holding together there life support systems. Steam and Sparks rain down creating a fog in which The Warrior runs over to his companions to escape. Screams and shrills of "ALERT" and "EXTERMINATE" can be heard as all three of them sprint down the corridors. back to the engine room where the TARDIS is parked.

"Good Show ole timer, we better get outta here though, gotta get back to Gallifrey and tell Rassilon about this." Mona says as they run.

"Good idea Mona my dear. I do hate talking to the old fool, but this may be necessary." Replies the Warrior.

A beeping noise begins to omit from the back pocket of . He quickly stops in the corridor an pulls it out. The Warrior and Mona stop as they notice he had. The Warrior turns around in frustration.

"Oh for Gods sake come on Aero! We mustn't dilly dally!"

"Its here Doctor! The Item is just behind these doors!" Exclaims Aero.

"What's here you fool!" Retorts an angry Warrior.

"What we were looking for, its here now!" Aero then without warning runs through the doors adjacent from him into the chamber in search of the item.

"He's gone mad ole timer!" Mona exclaims.

The Warrior quickly follows behind him with Mona.

"WAIT AERO, IT COULD BE BOOBY TRAPPED!" Warns the Warrior.

They run into the chamber and there in the center of room is a pedestal with a an old sack on it. The Warrior can see a cube like figure inside,but can't make it out.

"WAIT, WAIT AERO!" the Warrior pleads. Finally he does stop.

"Its right there, in my grasp for Galifrey. Why stop now?"

"Because you bumbling idiot, it couldn't be this easy. They must've known someone would come looking for it. We must use the utmost caution." Explains the Warrior in a very aggravated tone.

Aero looks up at the pedestal, and then back at the Warrior. "Well then what do you suppose we do?" Aero Replies.

"Well why don't you give it a sonic?" Suggests Mona.

"Good idea Mona..." The Warrior pulls his screwdriver out and does a residual scan of the area for any harmful devices. He holds it out and turns in a three hundred and sixty degree circle. He pulls it up to his eyes and glances at the readings. "...It seems there is an explosive charge under the platform that will go off as soon as its lifted without a verbal pass code." The Warrior explains.

"Could we deactivate it?" Asks Aero as he walks closer to the pedestal.

"Possibly...I could re route the trigger to hold for another ten minutes after its removed. Sort of trick the computer itself into believing the item is still there." The Warrior strokes his beard and explains. "However I will need time. You two will have to cover the entrance way."

"Done, Aero come with me back to the TARDIS. We are gonna need some firepower!" Mona Pipes up.

Aero nods and they both begin to jog back out.

"Mona!" Calls the Warrior. She stops and turns around . "Don't get yourself killed, OK." The Warrior says.

"Keep your pants on grandad. I'll be fine. I've learned everything from you ole timer." She chuckles, and then jogs out.

The Warrior stands there, thinking about those last words she had just said. She had learned how to fight from him...There really wasn't a Doctor anymore.


	8. B-2 Chronicles of the War Doctor Ch-8

Mona and quickly make their way back to the TARDIS. They can here the Daleks making there way down the corridor as they come back out ,weapons in hand. They sneak back over to the door way and hug each corner of the inside threshold. Aero peeks around his to see the coast is clear for the moment. Mona does the same.

"These phaser rifles are a bit out dated Mona, I'm not sure if we will be able to hold out here for long." Aero warns as he charges his weapon to full capacity.

"Wonderful, great pep talk Aero." Sarcastically replies Mona.

Then they here a Dalek come around the corridor. Its on Aero's side. He quickly peeks around and fires off a few shots. He takes out the eye stalk and the Dalek begins to spin around in confusion, firing randomly. Mona quickly fires two more shots to disable it completely. The top half explodes, and chunks of Dalekanium go everywhere.

"Nice shot Lieutenant." Smiles Mona.

"Your not so bad yourself Mona." Aero responds as he keeps an eye out around the corner. "We have incoming!" Shouts Aero and they await their foes to arrive.

Meanwhile the Warrior has pulled the panel off the left side of the pedestal, and is stringing out wire attempting to avert an explosion in his face.

'The yellow wire here is connected to the...verbal response system, and this wire here is to the...ah this wire goes to the charge set system. Well better be careful then eh...' The Warrior walks himself through the procedure in his mind. He then looks over as he hears more laser fire. He then quickly gets back to his work.

Out side, Mona and Aero are firing away at a wave of Daleks attempting to kill them by any means necessary. Then in an instant Mona throws a De Mat grenade the implodes three of the six Daleks. However more begin to show up. Mona sets her rifle to the automatic setting and begins to fire rapidly into the crowd of Daleks.

" YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Can be heard in screams made by the metallic monsters.

"PUT A SOCK IN IT YOU TIN CAN!" Mona spouts as she fires back at her adversaries.

digs into a satchel on his side for another De-Mat grenade. He pulls it out quickly and hurls it back into the corridor of Daleks. Pieces of the engineered mayhem makers go flying everywhere in the implosions, and explosions.

Just then The Warrior comes running out of the room sack in hand.

"WE MUST LEAVE NOW, I FIDDLED WITH THE CONTROLS AND HAVE CAUSED A THIRTY SECOND EXPLOSION OF THE CHARGE!" Shouts the Warrior during all of the gun fire going on.

"THEY HAVE US FLANKED HERE, WE CANT GET ACROSS TO THE OTHER CORRIDOR OLE TIMER, WERE TRAPPED! Mona shouts back as she holds her position.

Just then pushes both the Warrior and Mona back into the chamber from whence they came. The Star Trek like doors slide close and in one fluid motion Aero shoots the nearby panel on the outside of the door, locking it from the outside.

"WHATS THAT FOOL DOING!" Shouts a very angry Warrior.

"I think he's going to get himself caught for us!" Exclaims Mona.

"Mona,Doctor, get that back to Rassilon, this is the best chance. See you on the other side, hopefully a long time from here eh!" Shouts .

"AERO IM GOING TO SHOOT YOU, DONT BE STUPID!" shouts a very worried Mona. However there is no reply.

Then they here shouting and shooting at the Daleks ; "OI YOU OVERGROWN TOASTERS, COME AND GET ME..." He fires a few rounds. "YEA THATS RIGHT, FOLLOW THE LEADER!"

"EXTERMINATE, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Shrill the metal death machines.

Aero's voice can be heard trailing down the Corridor and the Dalek screams can be heard following. This entire time the Warrior has been hurrying to get the Door open. They have less than ten seconds left. It gets quiet in the chamber, except for The countdown beep and the screw driver whine. You can here sweat hitting the floor as the countdown hits ten and the door is yet to be open. It gets to eight and he whipes his face of doubt. Mona starts to believe its all over.

"7...6...5...4...3..." The Countdown is cold and uncaring that in a few seconds it would kill two creatures.

Then in an instant, the door slides open and They both lunge out for the adjacent corridor. They sprint as fast as there legs would let them go. The charge explodes, and they could feel hells flames tickle there backs. Then they come upon the TARDIS. The Warrior opens the doors via his screw driver and they both hurl themselves inside. The Warrior quickly closes the doors before the flames can finally close in on its prey. They here the sound of the fire engulf the TARDIS. The Warrior quickly stands up and gets to hos console. He punches in a bunch of numbers on the keyboard and grabs the scope.

"What are you doing ole timer, we cant leave Aero here!" A distressed Mona announces.

"Oh for heavens sake child, do I look heartless. I'm doing a scan fr his vitals!" Replies the Warrior from behind the scope. "there you are my boy!" Exclaims the Warrior, he then pulls a lever on the console and the middle piece of the console begins to move.

"Where is he ole time?" Asks Mona as she stands from the floor of the TARDIS.

"Not to far my dear. We should land right in front of him." Replies the Warrior.

is running (quite literally) for his life. He takes a left at one corridor and sees nothing but a dead end. He is just about to continue when he hears a very familiar sound. The sound of hope some would say. The TARDIS materializes at the end of the hall, and the doors open. Mona pokes her head out and sees about thirty yards away.

"HURRY IT UP YPU IDIOT, DONT JUST GAWK AT ME!" Calls Mona as she beckons for him to make his way there with haste.

He smiles and looks back to see the Daleks closing in quickly. He begins to sprint down the corridor for the TARDIS. The Warrior comes to the door as well to see Aero about twenty yards away now.

"You've got to be quicker than that laddie!" Shouts the Warrior in his own way of support. Just then a Dalek rounds the corner screaming like the metal banshee it was.

"TIMELORD YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATEEEEEEDDDDDDD!" it fires off a shot just as reaches the TARDIS. It hits him in his back. He lunges the last foot or two and the doors are shut quickly as the TARDIS then De-Materializes into thin air. The occupants unsure of Aero's well being.


End file.
